


Morning Glow

by Beautiful_Dreams



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hermes - Freeform, M/M, apolemes, apollo - Freeform, godlove, godlylove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Dreams/pseuds/Beautiful_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermes misses Apollo. Apollo wants nothing but to slam Hermes against a wall and fuck him senseless. But he also has to drive his gods-damn sun chariot. Solution? Read on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glow

 

  Apollo trailed his fingers lazily along his lover's chest, marveling at its perfectness and smiled when he felt the muscles beneath tense. He paused for a moment before continuing his way down, pressing delicate butterfly kisses upon every inch of skin he could find while his paramour writhed beneath him in stilted pleasure. The throaty moans he was eliciting from the green-eyed god was certainly music to his ears and he couldn't help but notice that with each passing second, the sheets below them glowed brighter; a reflection of their lovemaking.

 

The son of Leto sighed blissfully. All was well in their dark haven, for the curtains were drawn tightly to seal them away from the eyes of the world.

 

"Apollo! Get your arse in that chariot!"

 

Said god rolled his eyes in annoyance. He really thought that his father had gotten better with intrusions to his privacy -considering the first time he had slept with Hermes it had ended in a confused Zeus standing at the foot of his exposed single bed, a pair of half-naked gods and a mortified Apollo.

 

_Thanks for ruining the mood dad._

 

He stood up and pressed a kiss to the messenger's lips, who instantly returned it and tangled his fingers in the sandy locks, holding him closer.

 

 

"I have to go..." He began, voice barely above a whisper.

 

"Don't leave." Hermes blinked up at Apollo, pupils still blown wide with lust from their last session.

 

The sun god laughed and gently eased himself out of Hermes' vice-like grip.

 

"M'fraid this is important, love. What would those mortals do without me?"

 

No words passed the messenger's lips for he knew the other was quite correct. That didn't mean he had to like it though. He pressed their foreheads together in silence, their love for each other was almost palpable in that one still second.

 

After a moment,

 

"Be safe."

 

"I will. We'll continue this when I get back." The amount of certainty and reassurance condensed into that single sentence was enough for Hermes to nod, albeit reluctantly, and release his beloved, who disappeared in a flash of golden light.

 

 _What if I can't wait that long?_  The shorter god wondered before picking up his messenger bag from the floor beside the bed and slinging it over his shoulder, vanishing instantly.  

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thus the sun began its daily descent across the sky.

This particularly crisp morning found Hermes sitting motionless on the porch, eyes closed, as he listened to the sounds of nature and simply enjoyed the dawn. Some burbling chickadees settled on a nearby branch and began to sing. Soon, their songs filled the air, each note escalating higher and clearer than the one before -blending together in the most magnificent symphony.

Today was a slow day. Even Zeus, who usually sent messages by the bagful, had only handed his son a couple of letters which were delivered within split-seconds. Now, as he leaned back against the smooth, ridged columns, the messenger wanted nothing more than to be in a certain golden-haired god's embrace.

But what excuse could he have? While he may not have been doing anything at the moment per say, he was fairly sure Zeus would never allow him to actually take the day off. Even the idea of that idea was preposterous.

Long moments passed while he tried to come up with a valid excuse to see his inamorato. There was an ancient law written in some obscure place that dictated that one immortal was never to interfere with another while they were performing their respective tasks, meaning he couldn't simply appear in the sun chariot and demand Apollo's attention. That wouldn't work. Plus, it'd land them in some pretty hefty trouble. No. He'd have to come willingly to Hermes either in confrontation or leisure. Suddenly inspiration struck and a mischievous smile spread across the god of Thieves' face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

Meanwhile, on the sun chariot, Apollo was feeling quite similar.

 

Although his hands were firmly gripping the reins, his mind was a million miles away. He was hovering just over a remote forest in Canada when a lone doe grazing peacefully came into view. Knowing how much his sister loved those, his golden bow materialized instantly in his hands, as did his quiver. When he went to swing the bronze container over his back, however, he noticed that it was but a hair lighter than it usually was. The difference was so minuscule it was almost unnoticeable. In actual fact, it _would_ be unnoticeable to a mere mortal. 

 

Thinking nothing of it, he plucked an arrow, notched it, and took aim for the doe's heart. The thin string was drawn back and _thwack!_

 

For a few seconds, Apollo just stood there in shock, staring at the tree his arrow had embedded itself into. What was supposed to cleanly pierce the doe's heart had missed by a little over 50 yards.

 

Apollo never missed.

 

Imagine his heightened shock when said arrow exploded and scared off the doe in a terrific blast of sound -in addition to pelting rainbow confetti everywhere.

 

That's when he glanced down and saw them, pure white feathers scattered carelessly on the floor of his chariot.

 

His enraged cry was heard all the way from Olympus.

 

 

*

 

**_"HERMES!!!!!"_ **

 

The messenger grinned, twirling one of Apollo's real arrows around in hands whose practiced ease did not come singularly from his _titles_.

 

Apollo's quiver laid by his feet. He glanced outside the window momentarily before ducking his head back in. The look on Apollo's face, even from this far away, screamed **_murder_**.

 

By the time Apollo appeared beside him, Hermes had already hidden the arrows under Apollo's -no **_THEIR_** - bed.

 

Zeus was pacing the throne room when he heard the sound of yelling and curiously made his way towards the source of the noise. Unable to resist, he placed his ear against the door.

 

**"GIVE. THEM. BACK!!"**

 

Apollo? What was he doing here? Zeus positioned himself a little better, cursing when his toga rustled noisily. For a second, he thought he had given himself away, but his fears were quenched when he heard the innocent voice of Hermes pipe up not a beat later.

 

 "Give what back?"

 

Hermes looked down at his wrists, which were magically tied together. As quietly as possible, he whispered something in the blond's ear, jerking his chin towards the door for emphasis. Stepping back again, he hid a smirk, repeating his question. 

 

"Give what back?"

 

"Don't play coy with me."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about. And aren't you supposed to be doing something more important right now than talking to little old me? Say... driving the sun?"

 

"Where. Are. They?" His voice was low and deadly calm, like a cobra ready to strike.

 

 

There was a feral growl, then the sound of a body slamming against a wall.

 

 

**"I told you, I don't know where they are!"**

 

He said this as indignantly as possible -as if he was offended that the other could even think he would engage in such antics. So childishly _brilliant_ antics. 

 

"Oh really? Then what's this doing here?!" Zeus's elder son snarled, swiftly retrieving the quiver of arrows from under the bed with a well-placed kick. 

 

This gesture was followed by more muffled thumps, the sound of a crackling fire, a gush of furious wind (one that threatened to blow Zeus's eyebrows right off his face), colorful insults, more mysteriously joyous slams against the wall. 

 

The king of the gods shook his head and left, muttering to himself. _Kids these days._  

 

On the other side of the door, the pair almost doubled over in laughter, hands clapped over each other's mouths in the effort to keep quiet. They had known Zeus was there all along and had subsequently decided to put on a show. 

 

Hermes made sure Zeus was absolutely gone before turning back around to find Apollo one step ahead of him.

 

He absolutely lost it then, fervently smashing his lips against Hermes's, their bodies slotting together perfectly like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

 

"I hate it when you do this to me," Apollo growled, low and feral. He _was_ still actually angry, despite playing along with Hermes to confuse their father. 

 

"Mmm... Love you too." Hermes tangled his lithe fingers in the sun god's tousled hair, savoring the feel and etching it forever in his heart. 

 

In an instant, they were back on the sun chariot, which had transformed into an enclosed carriage for ah, _certain purposes_. The younger god idly wondered how they managed to neither scald nor freeze the Earth (they all knew how well that turned out the _last_  time), but as if his lover had read his mind, which he probably had, the blonde pointed to a blinking dial. The last coherent train of thought Hermes had was:

 

_I love you autopilot._

 

Before Apollo's lips latched onto his neck, not intending to let go anytime soon. 

 

*

 

_Fini_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I regret nothing. :D


End file.
